


I'm Borderline Happy and I'm Borderline Sad

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: This is an original story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hybrid. Half demon, half human. Both eyes are normal, with bright red irises. Every other tooth a fanged, both of her ears are sharp. Little self control, but she knows when she's hurting people and usually finds a way to stop herself from going too far. She's about 4'11", and wears heeled boots to make her over five foot. Usually wears a red and black miniskirt, black tights that end at her ankles,  and black knee high boots. She loves Deadpool, because she relates to him, so she wears a grey tee shirt that has a chibi Deadpool with a large taco saying yay tacos. Over the tee shirt is a black button up that's always rolled up to her elbows and open to show off Deadpool. On her wrist is a grey pipe cleaner with a brown dream catcher attached: it keeps her somewhat grounded and humane. On a gold chain around her neck is a tiny compass so she knows where to go. Three rings of Hogwarts houses; Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin. She gets injured in the second part, on her left thigh and ties gauss around the quickly healed cut on her thigh for the rest of the book. </p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Borderline Happy and I'm Borderline Sad

Mary moved forward, her black boots shining with rain slicking up the cement. Her eyes glowed in the damp and grey world around her. A full human would have stopped by now, stopped scaring the man before her. "Ḩ̧͛ͥ̎̎̓ͮͩ͠ḯ͗͢͞ ̧ͤ̈́̄́tͣ̇̑ͥͧ̓ͬ̚͢h̷̆̿ͩe̵ͬͪ̑͞r̡ͣe̸̎ͮ̃̾ͨ͋͞͡ ̓̈́̃ͧͦ̀I̴̷ͯ̆'̷͆̇̕͡m̏ͤ̽̈́̽̾̚͠ ͂̿͒̚M̴̵̨͐̒͋͂ͭ͌ͧ̚a̽̍̓͊͂r̸̉̉ͤ͋ͩ̓ͨ͆͠y̷͐̿͛̃̿̓̑ͤ͜. What's your name?"

The man stepped back, almost falling off the roof. She grabbed his arm, tugging him back onto the building. "Your eyes!" he gasped. 

"You're not answering me." Mary paused, red eyes narrowing. "What's up with my eyes? I think they're quite nice, thank you." She backed away, pulling her hands away from him as if he were disgusting. 

"Your eyes are red."

"Oh," she grinned, showing off her teeth. "I k͑͛̈́͐̈nͪ͑̊̃̇͋͑ͥo̸̧̐ͨ̀͒ͨ͋w̃ͣͤ͋̌." 

"OhmygodI'mgoingtodietonight."

"No you aren't, I just to know your name."

"Dave."

"See? How hard was that?"

"Very." 

"You're so dramatic, Dave. Now, let's go."

"Where are we going?" 

"Down. C'mon, Dave, let's have fun."

"I'm-I'm--"

"Say yes or no."

"Okay." 

"Yay!" Mary grinned to Dave, her red eyes shining as she grabbed his arms and leapt off the roof. 

Dave screamed, his eyes wide as he flailed to keep close to the only person near him. His arms were tightly wound around her torso, his bleach blonde hair riding the wind that surrounded them. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARE YOU INSANE?" If he had only looked close enough, he'd see the look of sheer sadness that fell across her face for an instant. 

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Mary laughed, her red eyes glowing in the grey world around them. "Come on, Loud One, you're such a downer!" She stumbled as the ground hit her feet, and as Dave fell next to her, she laughed once more.


End file.
